This Miracle of Yours
Episode 10 of Nightwing & Batgirl. In Doctor Bedlam's lair,he has taken captive of people.He is telling the people to shut up,and that the mutation won't hurt them.He just needs to finish creating the mutation machine that he would later use to turn the captive people into Parademons.The next day,Mister Miracle went to Nightwing and Batgirl's headquarters.Then at the supercomputer,they received a message from Doctor Bedlam who told them he is back,and has taken captive of many people.He also has a new lair,and this lair is more dangerous,and has more traps.He dared Mister Miracle and his friends to go through it."No way",Nightwing said."Okay,we'll be there in a minute",Mister Miracle said as he accepted the challenge.The three now rode the R-Plane and went to the Lair of No Miracles.When they reached it,the doors opened for them.And they were immediately welcomed by moving walls.They ran very fast,before the walls stick together and crush them."That's a good start",they heard from a loudspeaker.They are walking on wooden floor,when it suddenly breaks.They fell on a lake,with many rocks.On the lake there were robot crocodiles.They walked on the rock floors to avoid the crocodiles.Then,after getting past the lake,they walked and then laser blasts suddenly shot at them.Mister Miracle used his shield to protect them from those blasts.Now,they went through it,and entered a passage,where there were stairs.They climbed it.Upon reaching the top,they were attacked by stone golems.They destroyed all of those.After that,they went through another passage,where there was another moving walls.But this time,the walls are longer,and has spikes.Meanwhile,Doctor Bedlam was being distracted by the captive people in his room,so he tied them on chairs and gagged them.The heroes get past the moving walls,but Nightwing's foot gets crushed by the spikes.He was in a bad condition.Looks like the two have to stop right here,and Mister Miracle has to continue.Batgirl puts cold compress and bandage on Nightwing's legs.Mister Miracle enters the next door.He avoided fireballs that emerged from fire cannons.But then a large snake appeared and crushed him."Oh no,Mister Miracle needs our help",Nightwing said."Stay here,you're injured",Batgirl said."But you can't save him by yourself",Nightwing said."I appreciate your concern,but you just underestimated me",Batgirl said.Now,she went through the door,and tried to save Mister Miracle while Nightwing is healing.She threw exploding Batarangs at the snake.The snake hurt but won't let go of its grip of Mister Miracle.Then,Batgirl threw a pole on the snake's head.The snake fell down and lost consciousness.Nightwing comes and told them he can walk well already."Then that's good",Mister Miracle said.Now,the climbed another staircase.Upon reaching its top,they were surrounded by Doctor Bedlam's soldiers.They fought and defeated all of those.Now,they entered Doctor Bedlam's room.They saw Doctor Bedlam placing a captive at the mutation chamber.He encoded the Parademon DNA to the machine.The Parademon DNA bonded with human DNA.Doctor Bedlam activated the mutation machine.Then,the captive turned into a Parademon.Everyone was terrified.Then,a woman attacked Doctor Bedlam.It was Big Barda in disguise.Mister Miracle and Big Barda now fought Doctor Bedlam while Nightwing and Batgirl freed the captives.The Parademon attacked Mister Miracle.But,Mister Miracle defeated it and placed it back at the mutation chamber.He maneuvered the machine and pressed the reverse-mutation button and the Parademon reverted back to human form.While Big Barda has already taken down Doctor Bedlam,and tied him and gagged him.She took the mother box from Doctor Bedlam and everyone entered the boom tube to teleport away from trouble.Everyone is now at Gotham City.The people thanked the heroes."No problem",Mister Miracle said."Is your leg alright already",Batgirl asked."Not yet",Nightwing said.Now,Mister Miracle and Big Barda said goodbye to them,as they now entered the boom tube back to New Genesis."Don't worry,time will heal it",Batgirl told Nightwing,as they now entered the R-Mobile. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Mister Miracle,Big Barda,captives Villains:Doctor Bedlam,Parademon